The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of conveyance systems, and specifically to a method and apparatus for conveyance system part recognition and damage detection.
Field mechanics of conveyance systems are increasingly trying to complete maintenance and repair tasks more efficiently and safely. One key task that has been identified as a contributor to total time on site is identifying a part and determining whether that elevator part needs to be replaced. A multitude of part variations, challenging light conditions, and overall environmental conditions may make it time consuming for field mechanics of conveyance systems to identify elevator parts and determine damage.